


What Matters Most

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [134]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Aftermath of whump, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: He's missing seven hours before he's found.





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to do an alphabet of whump drabbles, but never finished the whole thing. Finally releasing what I had finished, enjoy.

He's missing seven hours before he's found, wandering alongside the canal, bruised and bloodied, with absolutely no recollection of the last seven _days_. Annie says it's amnesia brought on from the trauma of abduction. (Gene thinks it's Sam being a contrite wanker.) Still, he listens to his WDC's advice, drives Sam to hospital himself.

Sam's okay, if dazed: some cracked ribs, concussion too, abrasions about his wrists (definitely rope-burns). There's no telling when (or apparently even if) he'll get his memories back, but that's a minor enough detail for Gene to overlook.

What matters most is, Sammy’s back now, _safe_.


End file.
